The Lost Server:a Club Penguin Creepypasta
(This is a club penguin creepypasta (yes you read that right) about a skary loast server I found on the creepypasta wiki in 2011. It was deleted but reposted on other "SKARY CREEPYPASTA" wikis and changed alot from the original form so it might not be that accurate to the original version.) Hello,Im Jake and I live with two sisters,My sisters are Juile and Julan.We liked playing Club Penguin since we are kids.We had a creepy server in the server list. : One day,Juile came in my room and she asked:"Wanna play Club Penguin?" I said:"Sure" Then my sister said:"Let me help login your penguin!" I even never forget my penguin's name.My penguin's name was:"God5574" My sister then putted the password"CaSe SeNsiTiVE" and it took me to the server list. My sister,Juile said:"Meet me on a server called:"Akina"" I said:"Okay" When Juile left to play with my friends Animal Jam,the server was replaced by:"The Lost Server" And right when I was about to click the play button,I heard a whisper saying:"Do it,do it" I said:"Please don't look,don't look" Then I felt a force from my arm which was holding the mouse and I clicked:"Play Now!" I spawned at Dock.At Dock I saw dead bodies of the mascots:Gary,Rookie and much more.I then said:"I must move on" I went to the Beach.At the Beach,the blood is slowly turning darker than the normal blood on the Dock.I then noticed the popup came saying:"You found a secret video,will you play it?" I clicked:"Yes" The video shows Rookie and Gary are on a mission.Their mission is to find a hacker who made this server.They went to the Plaza.They saw dead innocent penguins.Gary said:"Let's go to the Dock" Rookie said:''Okay" And then when they arrived to the Dock.The blood writed on the ground saying:"Look behind you" When they looked behind,Rookie and Gary are stabbed and blood was deraining under their bodies. After the video,I was scared and shocked.I then noticed when I maded my way to Ski Hill.My PC randomly sleeps.I tried like to charge it.But it was fully charged.I tried pluging it back and forward.It worked. Then when I made it to the Ski Hill,666DEATH666 appeared on the bushes.I then said:"Hello?" No answers. The penguin finally said:"GOD5574,PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH" I then tried logging off.But a popup came saying:"You can't leave during the cutscene" I realized that it went in fullscreen.The cutscene was playing. Cutscene shows my penguin has:Bloodshotted eyes half broken flippers and twisted beak. Then the second popup came saying:"Your penguin has completed it's design" I got really confused for that popup.And then I said:"I need to log out now" I clicked Log Off button.The popup said:"YOU CAN'T LEAVE AT ALL!!!" And then I heard a window tapping behind me.I was panicing.Juile came and said:"Why are you panicing?" I said:"Look at the window" She then screamed and I screamed.Then we started crying.Julan came too and said:"Don't scream and cry-" She looked at the window. At the window,there's a person looked like Slender Man and it weared a mask which is creepy. And then it finally went somewhere and it never came back.So I finally logged off from the website.But then I saw something moving at the kitchen.The oven's door was opened and I saw...GHOST GIRL.I ran to my sisters room and with my computer upstairs. I explained what I saw in the kitchen.We went downstairs and it was gone.Juile said:"You lied" Julan said:"No he didn't lie.The oven's door is still open." Then I returned my PC downstairs and played Club Penguin.They played with my friends a game called Animal Jam. I then went to the same server I had been before.And it was changed.The host of the server hanged at the coffee shop.I realized that it died for the second time in the server due to the fact that his fans bullied him. And then the creepy message appeared and it said:"You are dead" And then the penguin was revived and it killed my penguin. I then didn't want to scream.I saw him moving with the gun and shot my penguin.My PC shutted down. When I fixed it,I went to Club Penguin.When I logged in,my penguin was banned for 2 weeks for trepassing the server,the last popup came saying:"You are banned for 2 weeks for trespassing and viewing the secret video" I showed it to my sisters and friends,they said it was stupid.Then my PC randomly shuts down.I realized it ran out of battery due to exploring on The Lost Server. So,if you see The Lost Server in your server list.QUIT CLUB PENGUIN FOREVER!! If you don't,it might happen the same Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Vidya games Category:Blood Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure Category:Ghoooosts Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:DIALOGUE! Category:666 Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Cliche Madness Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Old Shit Category:Random Capitalization Category:That just raises more questions! Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Crappypasta Category:Crappy ms paint drawings